This project will design and implement additions for a multi-disciplinary education program which addresses three major components of dental care in oral/head and neck cancer. The program consists of educational activities for dental health professionals and consumers which will provide sources of training, coordination and an information exchange for Oklahoma dental students, dental hygiene students and dental practitioners. The consumer education program will provide information on oral cancer and instruction on self-examination to persons identified as regular dental patients and to the public sector who may or may not seek regular dental care. The professional educational program will be developed through symposia, workshops, development of audiovisual materials, and development of a patient referral information system. Further educational experiences will be provided through a dental oncology unit which will provide opportunties for dental management of the oral/head and neck cancer patient. A formative evaluation will be planned to address the need to determine what Oklahoma dentists know and don't know about oral/head and neck cancer, the problems of patient adherence to the self-examination technique, the effects of instruction on the number of oral/head and neck cancer patient referrals and the mechanism of the educational system being developed.